Summer Love
by TheOrginalBibliophile
Summary: Nico's summer was supposed to be awesome. Just him, his best friend, and the open road. Until his Dad came along and ruined everything. How will a certain green-eyed boy help salvage his summer? Mortal AU


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians or

The Heroes of Olympus. While East Hampton, Montauk, Three Mile Harbor, and Main Beach are real places, all other mentioned locations are of my own imagination.

This is a mortal AU, and a boy/boy fic. If that's not your cup of tea, don't read.

I've had this idea in the back of my mind for a while now, mostly bc I wanted Percy in a Toga, and thanks to Takara Pheonix's Summer Contest, I had an excuse to finally write it down.

Summer Love

Ψ

Nico was irritated. He and his best friend Jason had made their own plans for summer vacation. They were going to take Jason's new convertible—a gift from his dad—and drive to San Diego from NYU (where the dynamic duo were currently studying) for Comic Con—Jason was also planning on dragging him to the Air and Space Museum and the San Diego Zoo. Road trip! But no, his father had decided to take an interest in him for once. He demanded Nico go on their family vacation, end of discussion. So instead of a road trip with Jason he was forced to go to East Hampton with his dad Hades Di Angelo, step-mother Persephone, and older sister Bianca.

Nico's summer was supposed to be awesome: him, his best bro, junk food, no annoying parents, and of course Mythomagic. One of the special guests at Comic Con this year was Ares La Rue, the creator of Mythomagic (a.k.a. the greatest game of all time). Nico couldn't wait to meet him. There were also rumors that a limited edition Kronos figurine _and_ holographic trading card in the _original packaging_ would be up for sale at the Art Show. They only made a thousand of the Kronos figurines and even less of the holographic cards. He was super rare and super powerful; he had 8000 attack power plus if played in conjunction with the card gave you the ability to reverse play! Nico would be lying if he said he wasn't planning on spending all of his pocket money on that.

It was bad enough he had to miss out on Jason, San Diego, and Comic Con. But as far as Nico was concerned missing out Ares La Rue and the Kronos figurine was salt in his wounds—he had saved up all semester for this trip, and the kicker? This little family vacation was for a month. A whole month of his father's disapproving stares and step-mother's snide remarks. One of the perks of college was living in a dorm and not with his jerk of a father, and now he was forced to spend nearly his entire summer break with the man. What joy.

Nico really didn't care for the beach. It was too hot, too sunny, and too humid for his tastes. With his pale olive skin he much rather preferred indoor activities where the air-conditioning was in excess. Nico liked it cold. Not that he was some scrawny little nerd. On the contrary, Nico stood at an impressive six foot two and, thanks to his love of swordplay and CrossFit, had quite the sculpted body. Going to the gym with Jason was an indoor activity after all.

Ψ

Nico was grumbling to himself, annoyed by the humidity that made his black hair curl up even more than usual, as he hauled his suitcase through the impressive lobby of Aphrodite's Pearl, the finest hotel and spa in all of East Hampton, while trailing behind his sister and parents. When he saw Hades at the front desk he plopped down on the edge of Aphrodite's Fountain—a big obnoxious thing depicting Aphrodite's birth from sea foam—to wait for him to finish checking in. After several minutes his family came walking over to him.

"You're in room 317. Drop off your bags and get changed. Meet us back in the lobby; we're going out for dinner. Don't dawdle," Hades barked at him while flinging a key-card at Nico's lap.

_At least I get my own room, _Nico thought to himself, "Whatever," he snapped before hauling himself up and following them towards the elevators.

"Cheer up baby brother. Think on the positive. Free vacation! It'll be fun," encouraged Bianca.

"Fun? That's easy for you to say, you actually tan. I burn like it's my job. There's a reason I don't go to the beach!"

Bianca snorted, "The beach? You don't go outside! You spend all your time at comic book stores or at the gym with Jason. Don't worry; I'll help wean you into a tan! Besides, what's the point of a six-pack if you don't show it off? We'll get you a boyfriend yet!" she teased, causing Nico to roll his eyes.

Ψ

Twenty minutes later had the Di Angelo family walking to a restaurant on one of the numerous beaches, much to Nico's chagrin. Nico was sulking in this ridiculous heat, wearing black trousers, a dark grey button down, and a black vest. At least he decided against wearing a tie. Nico was just about to stop at a cafe for a bottle of water when he saw him: a gorgeous boy with beautiful tanned skin, wavy black hair, and unnaturally bright sea green eyes. The beautiful siren was wearing a toga the color sea foam that fell to just above his knees, leather gladiator sandals that wrapped up his long legs, a silver crown of laurels embellished with shells and pearls, and he was carrying a silver trident. Nico stopped in his tracks and licked his lips. He wanted so badly to have those long luscious legs wrapped around his waist while he pondered that fine ass. Nico immediately shook his head trying to clear it of his sudden dirty thoughts. Bianca, who was ahead of Nico, stopped as well, looking around for her missing brother. She spotted him and walked back to Nico's side, only then noticing what had distracted him.

"Oh, he's gorgeous. You have great taste Nicky. Go and talk to him I'll cover for you," she said while giving him a push in the boy's direction.

"What? No! No. What's the point? We're on vacation and-"

"Shush, have you never had a summer fling? He's hot, go for it," she interrupted while dragging her brother towards the gorgeous boy.

"I'm not that kind of guy Bia; I do relationships not one night stands."

"Of course not; you're not just gonna bend him over and leave right after. He will be your summer love: hot, passionate, steamy. You have a month to woo and entice him, make him yours before the seasons change," she said while gesturing to the siren.

Nico licked his lips, warming up to Bianca's plan. She continued dragging him towards the siren and grabbed the beauty's elbow. He immediately turned to face them and wow, just wow. Those eyes, those lips, he was even more toned and tanned and perfect up close. He stood several inches shorter than Nico and had a lithe swimmer's build. Nico had a nearly overwhelming urge to reach out and touch every bit of tanned skin peeking out of that toga.

"May I interest you in one of Neptune's Nautical Adventures?" asked the boy, "We offer deep-sea fishing, whale watching, swimming with dolphins, jet-skiing, sailing lessons, parasailing, boat charters, and more! Neptune's Nautical Adventures is also the only water-sports business on the island that offers family and couple packages, and we have _very_ reasonable rates," he finished with a dazzling smile.

"Actually, I just wanted a photo. Our party is having a little photo scavenger hunt and a representation of Neptune was on the list, you don't mind, do you?" lied Nico smoothly pulling out his smart phone, which he tossed to Bianca.

"Hi, yes, sure, I'll take a photo. What all do you have to find, maybe I could be of assistance?" he replied, snuggling up under the arm Nico threw around him.

"Just a few more things, let's see…we still need a sand dollar, a blue boat, and…a dolphin," Nico listed while sneaking his hand lower and lower down the back of his green-eyed beauty.

"Oh yes!" squealed Bianca as she snapped a few photos, "you could take us swimming with dolphins!"

"Well, I'm afraid it's too late for that, our last session for the day was booked a few hours ago. But head over to the south end of Main Beach; it's a great spot for dolphin watching, plus it's a hot spot for beach combing—it has tons of shells; and you're bound to see a blue boat out on the water. If not, Three Mile Harbor is home to several marinas so you can definitely find one there," he smiled with a blush as Nico's hand sneaked towards the top of his ass. The green eyed boy had to bite back a moan when the sexy stranger's hand grazed over the small of his back—his most sensitive spot. Not that he himself wasn't also enjoying the firm abs he felt underneath that dress shirt and vest as he posed for their photo.

"Thank-you for the help…I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name," Nico inquired, thickening his Italian accent just a bit.

"Oh, sorry, that was rude of me. I'm Percy; it's nice to meet you."

_An adorable name for an adorable boy_, Nico thought to himself, "I'm Nico, this is my sister Bianca, the pleasure is all mine," Nico introduced while kissing the back of Percy's free hand, eliciting another delicious blush, "Thank-you for your help Percy."

And oh, didn't Percy just love the way Nico said his name! "I-it's not a problem," he said, and damn did he have to stutter? He was already blushing! "Would you like a brochure?"

"I would love one. See you around Percy," said Nico with a wink. He took the offered brochure and continued on towards the restaurant with Bianca, the both of them comparing notes about Percy on their way. His sister was seriously the world's greatest wingman.

The siblings rushed to reach the beach-side restaurant. Their dad was going to be pissed. Nico checked his watch and picked up their pace. Bianca and Nico were sweaty and out of breath as they ran into the restaurant and plopped into the seats across from their parents. Nico warily eyed the plate in front of him, poking something spongy with his fork.

"It's about time. You've kept us waiting nearly an hour. What on earth were you two doing?" snapped Hades as he frowned at their disheveled appearances.

"Sorry Daddy we-" Bianca began before being interrupted by Persephone.

"I hope you don't mind, but since the two of you were so incredibly late I took the liberty of ordering for you. You have in front of you grilled tofu and vegetables over rice, it's wonderfully healthy," she said while glaring at Nico.

Great…Nico _hated_ tofu. His step-mother was a vegetarian and was always trying to get him and Bianca to convert too. Too bad he had a wild love affair with meat—he would never give up his bacon! Nico was so distracted by poking his tofu he didn't notice his father reaching for his Neptune's Nautical Adventures brochure until it was too late.

"So this is what held you up, yes?" he grumbled while flipping through the shiny pages, "This sounds like it could be an appropriate outing, I'll make a reservation tomorrow and we'll have some proper family time. Do you two have any activity preferences?"

Nico internally groaned. He really didn't need his dad around while he was trying to woo that sexy little Percy.

"Um…can we go whale watching?" Nico replied, "I've always wanted to do that."

"I suppose, now eat before your food gets cold."

Bianca and Nico shared a shudder before digging in. The only thing worse than tofu, was cold tofu. Conversation was quiet for the most part, save for the few spiteful little quips from Persephone. At least she wasn't as nasty in public.

Ψ

The next day Nico was woken up by his father harshly knocking at his door telling him to get his butt up and dressed and down in the lobby right away—at five in the morning. He was on vacation and got woken up at five in the freaking morning. Nico groaned in frustration before hopping in the shower. Just because he was up didn't mean he'd be quick. After a nice, leisurely shower Nico styled his hair and took his time picking out an outfit. He finally chose a pair of khaki shorts and a dark red tank. Nico slipped on a fedora and a pair of Ray-Ban aviators before meandering downstairs. Bianca chuckled when her brother finally chose to make his appearance. Persephone seemed annoyed, but Hades was livid. Nico was thirty-five minutes late and refused to remove either his hat or sunglasses at their request. Apparently, their parents had agreed to let a photographer from some pompous socialite magazine tag along for today's outing and his glasses wouldn't look right for the photos. As the great Governor of New York Hades Di Angelo, and by extension his family as well, needed to look perfect for the press. Nico smirked at Bianca; he had quite the talent for pissing off their father.

Immediately following the great sunglasses debacle the Di Angelo's piled into the back of a hired car that drove them down to the marina. Nico couldn't help the butterflies as he thought about spending the day with, the soon to be his, beautiful Percy. If only his parents and their stupid photographer didn't have to tag along. How was he supposed to make a good impression with the snobs hanging around? Bianca was going to have to run some major interference for him. Nico shuddered at the thought of what ungodly price was she going to charge him for that—he really did _not_ want anymore blind dates with her desperate friends, especially after Vick…

Nico's stomach began to rumble as the car pulled into the marina. He was about to complain about his lack of bacon when he got distracted by the most perfect ass. Percy was on deck and bent over tending to some rigging on the small sail boat they would be taking; and oh how those tight, white pants showed off his second best feature. Bianca snapped a picture of that nice, round ass while pulling a drooling Nico out of their hired car. His father approached his Percy while Persephone greeted the photographer, Todd...or Ted, or Tim, maybe? Whatever. Nico's head began to hurt because he was trying to listen to Bianca's psychobabble while attempting to eavesdrop on both Persephone's and Hades' conversations.

"…how far out will we be going? This is an all day excursion, yes?" his father questioned Percy.

"…and I want several candid photos of Hades and the children…oh yes, Nico's very handsome, perhaps you could get him to remove those bothersome glasses…" his step-mother pestered Tony? Tate?

"I got a nice photo of his ass; I'll text it to you for a fee…" Bianca whispered conspiratorially, grabbing for Nico's wallet.

"…I think I can work with the glasses…" Tad replied with a wink at Nico. As if, he wasn't his type.

"…Yes sir…all morning and afternoon. We'll be serving breakfast at sunrise, and then a generous lunch…" explained Percy.

"…and I'll help keep the parentals away from the sex god, but it'll cost you…" Bianca offered, "…my friend Becky's brother's best friend needs a date for his cousin's wedding…"

"…really now, we're just a normal, happy family. I'm just so thankful for this opportunity to spend time with my children; especially now that they're both grown…being an empty nester is so much harder than I anticipated…" Persephone lied through her teeth.

After what seemed an eternity they set sail. Bianca and Nico sat at a table on deck, in perfect view of Captain Percy and the ship's wheel. Their parents and Ty were standing portside near the bow posing for a few photos. The sun was rising, painting the sky purple as the decky Frank began setting the table for breakfast.

"Bacon! Oh thank god," exclaimed Nico as Frank set a large platter of the crispy breakfast treat on the table.

"Hungry then?" he chuckled.

"You don't even know. They tried to feed me tofu for dinner, I'm starved!" he replied with a horrified face.

Both Bianca and Frank laughed at that, as the latter continued to set the table, while Hades, Persephone, and Taite, or was it Teivon? came and sat down. Breakfast was incredible, the spread was truly amazing and included French toast and bacon, Nico's favorites. Nico was even mildly grateful for Tevin, as the photographer's presence caused Persephone to act like an actual, loving mother. She had appearances to keep up after all. After the meal, the group split up around the ship but Nico never strayed too far away from Percy and the ship's wheel.

"Hey baby bro, put on some sun block," Bianca chirped at him while tossing a bottle at him.

"Um, why? The sun's barely up yet."

"Firstly, we're at sea—which will amplify the sun's rays—and secondly, Percy has been staring at your mighty fine guns, so give him a show," she replied with a wink before sauntering off to take a few photos with Tandy.

Nico smirked after her, slipped off his tank, and began to slowly rub on the sun block. Percy was practically drooling after the younger man, Frank had to give Percy a harsh jab to the ribs when he dropped the wheel in favor of staring at that smirk, those arms, and those abs, oh my. Percy was particularly distracted by how low Nico's shorts were riding; they gave him some very naughty ideas. He shook his head in attempt to clear his mind. Nico was a client, one of the many wealthy social elites that flooded the Hamptons in the summertime. Percy was just the help, one of the many residents of the beach-side community whose entire livelihood depended on the tourism of the wealthy. Besides, he really didn't want to be anybody's summer shag…again. They always left and Percy would be heartbroken.

Bianca had indeed run interference for Nico, giving him and Percy as much privacy as possible on the small yacht. Before lunch was served she suggested for Travis to take a few pictures of Percy teaching Nico to sail and led their parents to the stern to give the boys space. Percy had quite the task avoiding blushes and not stuttering under the affectionate attention he received from the half-Italian. By the time the sun was setting and he and Frank were docking and tying off he was crushing hard on the Italian rich boy. Nico still hadn't gotten Percy's number but he didn't fret, he would definitely be seeing him again. He was planning on reserving some private sailing lessons with the beauty so he could get some intimate, one-on-one time with him.

Ψ

The next morning Nico called Neptune's Nautical Adventures to schedule a day of private sailing lessons. Unfortunately, he had to wait a week for those lessons. Friday couldn't come soon enough in his opinion. In the meantime, Nico had a week of family time, how lovely. At least he got to pick their activity of the day, which found the Di Angelo family exploring the ornate halls of The Minerva Maritime Museum, right in the heart of East Hampton. Their tour guide was a pretty blond girl with steely grey eyes named Annabeth. She wore a bright orange museum tee-shirt, dark-wash jeans, and she kept playing with a clay-bead necklace that hung on her throat. Nico instantly liked her; she knew _everything_ about the town, ships, sea monsters, local folklore, and more, all the (in Bianca's words) geeky crap he loved. He was completely absorbed in the shipwreck exhibit—after their tour Bianca and his parents headed down the street to a café, while he decided to see more of the museum—when he heard a familiar laugh. Nico turned and saw Percy tackling Annabeth in a giant hug.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth loudly laughed, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm free for a few hours and decided to kidnap my Wise Girl for lunch," he answered with a toothy grin, "Oh, hello Nico," he added with a blush upon seeing his new crush.

"Hi Percy," Nico smiled warmly, "I would have thought you'd be out on the water."

"Oh I will be but my afternoon charter cancelled last minute; it was a wedding and apparently the bride slept with the groom's brother, and sister, and father, and a whole bunch of other people…so, no more wedding. Now I've got pretty much the whole afternoon to myself."

_That explained the uniform_, thought Nico as his eyes roamed over Percy. He was wearing the same tight, white pants and bright blue polo from yesterday. Not that Nico would complain about that, those pants had a special spot in his heart for the way they made Percy ass look so amazing.

"You two have met then?" questioned Annabeth.

"Yeah, I took him and his family whale watching yesterday."

"It was amazing; we saw an entire pod of humpback whales! He even showed me how to steer the yacht. I can't wait for my sailing lesson on Friday," Nico added enthusiastically, "I really loved sailing with him."

Percy fought back another blush when both Nico and Annabeth shot him a knowing look. He was so screwed: he could never hide a crush from his best friend. May the gods help him. He really needed to just get Annie and go.

"Would you like to join us for lunch Nico?" Annabeth asked with a wicked smirk.

_Crap, crap, crap_, Percy thought to himself.

"I'd love too," Nico cheerily replied.

_Oh shit_.

The trio headed to a little café with a view of the beach, grabbing a table outside. They sat and talked for nearly an hour before Nico got a grumpy call from his father inquiring about his whereabouts. Percy and Annabeth politely pretended not to overhear the berating Nico received over not participating in their "family" vacation. Nico begrudgingly excused himself, with a wink for Percy, and Annabeth fixed her stare on her oldest friend.

"You like him," she stated with a Cheshire grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Percy stubbornly refused to admit his crush, "he's just a client."

"Sure, he's just a smart, sexy, rich client who can't keep his eyes off you," she stated bluntly bringing a blush out of Percy.

"I…I won't deny he's attractive…or a flirt. But there isn't anything between us."

"Yet…"

"Annie!"

"I like him. At first I thought he'd be just another spoiled brat, but he seems…grounded. He's smart, funny, gorgeous, and that accent! He's perfect for you, are you gonna make a move?"

"No. He's a client, a vacationer. He's not a townie and it's not like he has any real feelings for me. I won't be anybody's summer shag, not after Luke..."

"Oh Percy…"

Ψ

Friday finally came and Nico was ecstatic. He changed his outfit a good ten times—he had to look perfect for his Percy—and rented a classy black BMW to drive out to the marina. He finally settled on a grey Henley tee, skinny jeans, and a pair of boating shoes that he may, or may not, have spent all morning shopping for before breaking them in. Nico arrive thirty minutes early and decided to wait on the dock for his ocean beauty. When Percy arrived he was wearing his trademark blue polo and white pants and carrying a picnic basket.

"Oh! Hello! You're early!" Percy spluttered.

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"Oh, no. It's alright. I'm just use to my clients always being late. You took me by surprise."

"A good surprise I hope," Nico added with a smirk.

"V-Very good."

"Permission to board?" he questioned while giving Percy an obvious once-over.

"P-Permission granted," Percy stuttered in reply.

Nico and Percy spent all day on the water. Nico took to sea quite well, though he was crap with remembering all those nautical terms Percy tried to drill in his head: the difference between backstays and baggywrinkles? He had no idea. Before Percy arrived at the marina he had told himself that he would not flirt, would not encourage Nico. Percy was a townie, Nico was a tourist. Any relationship between them was doomed to fail. He couldn't and he wouldn't do anything with Nico; but oh how he wanted to! Percy secretly loved being alone and so close to the Italian Adonis. At one point he found himself pressed against Nico's strong back as he helped him correct course at the ship's wheel. Did he need to be so close, or touch him at all? No, but to his shame Percy pressed himself against that firm body anyway. The more they talked the more Percy liked the younger man. Nico talked about school, his friends, his family, and his dreams. When he asked Percy questions about himself he actually listened to him, not just humored him in an attempt to get into his pants. And Nico was a nerd, a sexy, sexy nerd. Damn it if that wasn't Percy's type. He just loved the smart boys and the fanboys and boys with accents…and when Nico told him about his love of swordplay Percy had to bite his cheek to stop the hard on he got imagining Pirate Nico having his dirty way with him. Oh who was he kidding? Percy Jackson _liked_ Nico Di Angelo and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Ψ

The next morning Hades had rallied the family together for a day of fun. After spending all day at the beach, earning Nico a fabulous burn and the rest of the Di Angelo's glorious tans, they made their way to Poseidon's Palace. The local crab shack was a staple in East Hampton, everyone who's anyone eventually made their way to the place. Their server was a sweet young girl named Hazel. Nico liked her immensely, though that may have had something to do with the aloe lotion she slipped to him. He was on his third lobster roll when a shock of black hair and bright sea green eyes caught his attention.

"Nico! Fancy seeing you here," Percy cheerfully greeted.

"Hey Perce, what're you doin' here?" Nico replied, quickly swallowing his mouthful of seafood.

Percy inwardly swooned at the nickname, "Oh, well Neptune's was slow today and the Palace needed some help so I bounced over here for the day, hence the change of uniform," he said while gesturing to himself.

While Nico missed those clingy white pants Percy wore at Neptune's Nautical Adventures, he didn't mind Percy's current retro look. He was rocking navy blue sailor's pants with a light blue button up, and a navy blue tie. His ensemble was even completed by perfectly coiffed hair and a white sailor's hat. Percy looked like a sexy little sailor from the 40's.

"You have two jobs then?" inquired Bianca.

"Three actually, my dad Poseidon owns Neptune's, the Palace, and Oceanus Fisheries. I bounce around between all three as needed," Percy smiled.

"You have an excellent work ethic boy," Hades complimented, "I like seeing that in kids these days. Working hard, following in your father's footsteps…," he added with a pointed look at Nico.

"Thank-you Mister Governor, Sir," he said with a bright blush, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Not unless you have any gluten free, dairy free, sugar free desserts?" inquired Persephone.

"No ma'am, I'm afraid we don't have any desserts that fit those requirements."

"Very well, just the bill then," was her snide reply.

Persephone huffed annoyed, put on her over-sized sunglasses and big floppy sun hat and followed Hades over to the register to pay after snatching the bill from Percy. He thought her behavior was quite rude. Really, they're a beachside crab shack, not a vegan bakery in the city. They offered seafood, not pastries. Bianca quickly followed their parents while Nico lingered to chat with Percy.

"I'm sorry about Persephone. It was wonderful running into you again bel ragazzo," said Nico while pressing a kiss to the back of Percy's hand, "I do hope we meet again. Arrivederci," he inwardly cheered at Percy's stutter and blush when he thickened his accent and added some Italian to his farewell. Apparently, Percy was an accent man.

Ψ

Four days had passed until Nico saw Percy again. Hades assistant had called him during breakfast, so he was busy with work, which left Nico and Bianca to their own devices. Bianca headed to the beach while Nico decided to take his rental and drive up to the marina in hopes of spying Percy. He had meandered through hundreds of boats and walked past Neptune's Nautical Adventures' pier and boat house, but he did not see his green-eyed beauty. Nico had been at the marina for a few hours. He was currently standing in front of a stand selling fishing expeditions for the Great Ophiotaurus, the local sea monster, and had just decided to leave and check Poseidon's Palace or Oceanus' Fisheries when a familiar voice startled him.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," Percy laughed.

"I mean really, are you stalking me?" Nico smirked back.

"Hardly. I've got more important things to do than follow handsome men around."

"So you think I'm handsome?"

"I-I, I didn't mean—I never said I was following you!" blushed a flustered Percy.

"Sure, sure…," Nico chuckled.

"So…," Percy cleared his throat and tried to rid himself of his rather bright blush, "what _are_ you doing here?"

"Dad's working today so I got some time to myself; I thought I'd go exploring."

"For the Ophiotaurus?"

"Yes, giant sea cows have always fascinated me and I shall be the first to slay the mighty monster! But first, I shall need my rapier and a damsel in distress."

"…rapier?"

"It's a kind of sword, my dear, sweet damsel."

"I am nobody's damsel!" he huffed indignantly, "I would be the hero."

"Hmm…more like the conquest, dear."

"Nico, I swear…"

The two playfully bickered for a while before deciding to take Percy's private sloop, _The Argo II_, out on the open seas to search for the mighty Ophiotaurus. While Percy ducked into a shop to buy rations for lunch Nico snuck off to a tourist dive and bought a couple plastic pirate swords, hats, and a jolly roger. The boys spent all day at sea, sailing, sparring, and eating; though the closest they came to spotting the legendary mighty sea monster was a lone dolphin splashing about. The boys decided to head back when dark clouds started to roll in, bringing with them a very cold rain. By the time they were docked and tied off Nico and Percy were soaked to the bone.

"I had a great time today Perce."

"Th-Thanks. I d-did t-to. I-I'll s-see you around some t-time," he shivered in reply before walking off to a bike that was chained near the boat house.

"Percy, wait up! You didn't bike here did you?"

"Y-Yeah, I did. W-Why?"

"Let me give you a ride. This rain is starting to get bad; you shouldn't be out in this."

"O-Okay, th-thanks," he stuttered out as Nico led him to his rental, setting the bike in the back seat.

"Not a problem. Where to, my dearest damsel?" Nico said with a bow as he opened the car door for Percy.

"M-Montauk," Percy stuttered, too cold to argue about being called a damsel.

Nico drove slow, trying to stretch out what would normally be a twenty minute drive. He was so close! Percy, surely, would finally agree to give him his number now. Percy had finally stopped shivering, thanks to the seat warmer and Nico's discarded sweater from the backseat, when Nico pulled into the short drive of the little beach shack. It was a cozy pastel blue box, half sunken in the sand dunes. Percy invited Nico inside to dry off, and he readily accepted. They walked into a comfy, inviting room that housed the kitchen, living, and dining rooms all in one small space. There was a narrow hallway that must have led to bedrooms and a bathroom in the back of the cottage. Everything was decorated in various shades of gray and blue. There was a great ship's wheel hanging from the ceiling that acted as a chandelier as it was loaded with candles, the curtains were faded, and the creaky wooden floorboards were worn and had sand in the gaps. Nico loved the place.

"Percy, sweetie, is that you? I was so worried about you being out on the water in this weather!" cried a kind looking woman with blue eyes, long brown hair, and a warm smile as she came walking out of the aforementioned hallway.

"Yeah Mom, it's me. You shouldn't have worried; I've gone out in much worse."

"I will _always_ worry about my baby boy," she replied, noticing Nico for the first time.

"Mom!"

"Who's this?"

"My name is Nico Di Angelo, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," he greeted, trying to keep the slight twinge of disappointment out of his voice. He had thought things were going to take a different turn when he was invited in…

"Please, call me Sally. 'Ma'am' makes me feel like an old woman!" she chuckled.

"Yes ma—Sally."

"Poseidon! We have company!" she shouted towards the hallway, "Come on in boys, you both need to dry off."

Sally ushered Nico off to the bathroom to change out of his wet clothes just as Poseidon made his entrance. _Say hello to my future_, thought Nico as he eyed the older version of Percy. He was _definitely_ okay with Percy looking like that when they got older. He had the same swimmer's build, green eyes, and black messy hair, but with the addition of some gray streaks and smile lines around his fabulous green orbs. Poseidon was hot.

Sally had provided him with a worn orange tee from Minerva's Maritime Museum and a blue pair of sweats. Nico assumed they were Percy's because the shirt was snug, and the pants were a bit too short. Percy had just the slightest difficulty controlling his blush when Nico came out, as his old shirt was clinging just right to his fabulously toned body. Nico sat next to Percy, who was still wearing his sweater, on a small blue sofa, Poseidon and Sally sat opposite in plush grey captain's chairs, and accepted a blue mug of cocoa from Sally.

"So Percy," Poseidon began, pausing briefly for a loud clap of thunder, "Who's your friend?"

"Dad this Nico Di Angelo, Nico this is my dad Poseidon Jackson. We met when I was passing out flyers the other day. His family booked a whale watching tour, and he booked some sailing lessons…and we just keep bumping into each other around town."

"How…convenient for him," Poseidon replied leveling a stern gaze at Nico.

"Oh hush dear, it's a small town. Do you know how many times I've run into Athena today? I saw her eight times and all before noon!"

The foursome settled into friendly conversation and Nico was invited to stay for dinner. Poseidon eventually warmed up to Nico, after Percy told of how well his first day of sailing went, and Sally had practically adopted him when they found out his mother had died when he was ten. Nico really didn't know why he told them about his family, he never talked about them. But he found he couldn't help it, the Jacksons made him feel so safe and…_welcome_. For the first time Nico felt he would be missed when he left. It was a nice feeling. All too soon there was a loud ding and Sally rushed off to fetch Nico's now dry clothes. _Stupid dryers_, he thought to himself. He really didn't want to leave the cozy atmosphere. At least the storm had finally let up. Nico reluctantly dressed and bid his goodbyes—Sally loved his Italian farewells too—and went to walk out the door.

"Nico! Wait, let me walk you out."

A soft smile was Nico's only reply.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home, I really appreciate it. You didn't have to go through all that trouble…"

"Of course I did! A hero never abandons his damsel in distress," he smirked, "besides; I rather enjoy your company so really it was you who did me the favor. If I had left you I'd be stuck in my hotel with father and Persephone," he finished with a shudder.

Percy blushed a deep red and was thankful for the dark, cloudy night to help conceal it, "I…I rather enjoy your company as well…I, you should call me sometime," he rushed out as he slipped a card in Nico's hand, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and ran back inside the cottage with his heart hammering so loudly in his chest he was sure Nico would hear it.

Nico climbed in his car and inspected the note. It was a business card for Neptune's Nautical Adventures, and written on the back in blue ink with delicate letters was Percy's name and cell number. Nico couldn't help the massive grin that threatened to split his face as he drove back to his hotel. Maybe, just maybe, this vacation wouldn't suck after all.

Ψ

Nico lasted six hours before he called Percy. After a futile attempt at sleeping Nico rose early, grabbed his cell, and took a seat on his balcony to call the beautiful boy. They talked for hours while Percy made his breakfast, dressed, and biked to work. They only ended their conversation because Percy couldn't get any reception out on the water. Fortunately for Nico, Percy agreed to go on a date with him later that night.

Nico had a stupid grin on his face as he came in from the balcony and began to plan their first date. He called the maitre d' and requested reservations be made in a local restaurant named after the Roman goddess Venus. It was intimate and romantic and perfect for wooing Percy on their first date. He also requested the maitre d' arrange for the hotel staff to press his blazer—he needed to look his best after all. When his planning was complete Nico retired to his bathroom with giant containers of oatmeal body wash and aloe lotion. Nico wasn't about to let his sunburn linger around for his most important date!

Ψ

Percy was all nerves as he scrubbed himself in the shower. He positively reeked of _Aqua Velva_, but the cheap body wash and cologne was the only thing that was capable of removing the stink of fish after a long day of work at the fisheries. He really hoped it wouldn't put Nico off. By the time Percy deemed himself clean enough his skin was as pink and tender as a new-born baby's. He wrapped a towel around himself and trudged down the hall to his room to pick an outfit for his date. Percy was surprised to see a brand new outfit already laid out on his bed, next to his grinning mother.

"M-Mom! What're you-"

"I'm helping my baby boy get ready for his big date, obviously."

"M-o-o-o-o-m!" he groaned in response, "I'm perfectly capable of getting ready on my own!"

"I know that dear, but I wanted to help. You seemed nervous and you and Nico were so cute together! Goodness if I'm not already planning your wedding! Don't worry, I haven't told your father about the date yet—I won't 'til Nico's already picked you up—you know how he loves to torture your dates…"

Percy let out another annoyed groan as he fingered the dark green dress-shirt his mother bought him, "It's just one date Mom, it's not like he's my soul mate or anything…"

"Nonsense! You haven't been on a date, or even looked at a man, since Luke and it's been _years_ since then Percy. When Nico was over for dinner you smiled and laughed and were so relaxed and…happy, for the first time in too long. If that's not a sign, then I don't know what is."

"But…"

"Percy, have some faith. I know Luke hurt you deeply, but don't let that hurt keep you from being happy with someone else. Now get dressed, Nico will be here soon," Sally ordered as she left the room to go distract Poseidon.

Percy pondered his mother's words as he silently dressed for his first date in three years. He was so nervous and excited and scared and hopeful. Honestly, Percy didn't know what to feel. He desperately liked Nico but was so afraid he would turn out to be exactly like Luke. _At least Mom has good taste_, he thought to himself while checking out his reflection. The green shirt really brought out his eyes and clung to him just enough to tease Nico with what lay underneath, and the dark skinny jeans hugged his ass and thighs perfectly. Percy hummed in approval and headed out to wait by the door for Nico.

Ψ

Nico and Percy's date went swimmingly. Venus' turned out to be the perfect restaurant for a date. The food, music, and atmosphere were perfectly romantic without being cheesy or clichéd. Their waitress, Piper, was so attentive without being disruptive or distracting to Nico's wooing. Nico even got Percy to dance with him, allowing him a plausible excuse for holding Percy close and whispering in his ear; which, much to Nico's delight, brought out gooseflesh down his sea siren's neck and collarbones.

Percy absolutely lost himself in Nico's eyes as they danced. His blushes and stutters eventually turned to confident flirting, and by the end of the evening, Percy was even pulling a few blushes out of Nico. He felt so warm, and safe, and—dare he even think it—loved in Nico's arms. Percy felt as though Nico wished to worship the very ground he walked on—no one had ever made him feel that way before. By the time Nico was walking him to his door Percy was positively dizzy with the waves of affection rolling off of Nico, so he smiled and sealed Nico's lips with his own before bidding him goodnight.

Ψ

After their first date, Nico and Percy spent every day together. Nico, with Bianca's help, was constantly sneaking off a few hours here, a few hours there. Two days ago, he stowed away on one of Percy's deep sea fishing charters. They kissed in a closet until Poseidon found them—he was not amused. Today Percy returned the favor by kidnapping Nico away from one of his family outings. Nico was walking along the marina with his family when, all of a sudden strong arms wrapped around him and he was below deck on Percy's sloop. He immediately turned the tables on the situation and pinned his delicious little sea siren to the small bed and kissed him 'til he was breathless. It was a morning well spent.

The rest of the month passed with secret dates and stolen kisses. Nico and Percy were attached at the hip, both fully smitten with the other. Percy invited Nico to his family's Friday night dinners and Nico had dragged Percy to breakfast one morning with his family to introduce him formally to his dad. Overall, it had shaped up to be Nico's favorite summer.

But as the days ticked on towards the Di Angelo's departure Percy grew anxious and tried to distance himself from Nico. Nico was fed up after trying for days to see Percy with no success. It was his last day in East Hampton and Percy had ignored all his texts, calls, and even his e-mails. After his little stowaway incident Poseidon was none too thrilled to help Nico track Percy down so he enlisted the help of Bianca and Annabeth and was eventually able to track his boyfriend down at Poseidon's Palace. Nico managed to corner Percy around the back of the restaurant while he was taking out the trash. He grabbed his arm and, with a great yelp of surprise from Percy, pinned him to the wall.

"N-Nico! Wh-what are you-" spluttered Percy while trying to distract Nico with kisses.

Nico, growling with irritation, pulled back just far enough to avoid Percy's lips and snapped at his boyfriend, "Stop trying to distract me! Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I-I haven't been-"

"Yes you have! You won't answer any of my texts or calls and when I saw you at the marina you ran away from me! I know you heard me! Now, I want the truth. Why have you been ignoring me?"

"I…"

"The truth, Percy," sighed Nico with a pained look on his face.

Percy bit his lip and looked away from Nico with tearful eyes, "I-I-I," he swallowed and tried to compose himself, "I knew you were going to-to dump me so I-I hid. I didn't want to—I couldn't stand it if—you're just gonna leave me like Luke did!" Percy struggled out as he choked back a sob.

Nico's expression immediately softened and he took Percy's chin in his hand to force the older boy to look at him, "Percy, I'm not Luke…I'm leaving the Hamptons, but I'm _not_ leaving you."

"Th-that's the s-same thing! Y-you're gonna leave and forget all about me!" he cried.

"Never, how could anyone forget about you? I love you Percy. I'm not just going to-"

"That's wh-what L-Luke said and I never-never saw him again. H-He's married now. He forgot about me a-and so will you."

"Never," Nico whispered into Percy's ear, "I love you Percy, you're a part of me now and I couldn't forget you anymore than I could forget myself. Luke's the greatest idiot there ever was for leaving someone as wonderful as you behind," he soothed the shaking boy in his arms.

"B-but…"

"Shush, no buts. It's not gonna happen mio bel ragazzo. I love you. I have to go back Perce; it's my last year at NYU, I can't just drop out now. Moreover, I was planning on a naked you after graduation as extra motivation to study," Nico paused to chuckle at the embarrassed look on Percy's face, "Did you know that NYU is only two hours away? That's nothing really. I'll requisition Jason's car and visit you every weekend and I'll call you every day and I'll visit you for every break," Nico peppered his Percy with kisses as he whispered his reassurances, "Besides, I hear they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, so really, you have nothing to worry about."

"You can talk all you want but-" Percy paused as Nico stepped away from him with a serious expression and took off his ring. His silver skull ring, the ring his mom gave his dad, and his dad gave to him. Nico loved that ring and now he was slipping it on Percy's right hand. After the ring was on his middle finger Percy watched as Nico grabbed his wallet and pulled out an old tattered photo of a little boy with curly black hair clinging to a beautiful woman who must surely be his mother and pressed it into his hand.

"The ring is my most prized possession, that photo…is the only one I have of my mother. I'm coming back for them, and for you. I promise. I love you Percy."

"I love you too Nico; I'll take good care of them, I promise," Percy hoarsely whispered while wiping away tears, "I-I'm sorry for doubting you. You're nothing like Luke…I'm sorry. I love you so much."

"I love you, and I'll never forget you. You're my summer love," Nico whispered against Percy's lips before sealing them in a tender kiss.

They stayed behind the restaurant kissing and whispering romantic, nonsensical things to each other until the manager, an ass named Triton, came searching for his missing employee. Nico and Percy reluctantly let go of each other and went their separate ways, but not before several passionate "see you later" kisses and promises from Nico to text when he reached NYU. Nico ended up calling Percy twelve times by the time he reached school, and another eight times as he settled into his dorm, and another four times to introduce him to his friends, and six times after that for good night wishes and bed time kisses, and, well, Nico never stopped calling Percy.

Ψ

The End

Decky is slang for deckhand.

Backstays are long lines or cables, reaching from the stern of the vessel to the mast heads, used to support the mast.

A Baggywrinkle is a soft covering for cables that prevents sail chafing from occurring.

A Sloop is a small, one-mast, two-sailed sailing boat.

Bel Ragazzo means beautiful boy in Italian, Arrivederci is goodbye.


End file.
